


You Haven't Lost Me

by MagaMago



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Gen, I know nothing about Divergent except it needs more of the Eric!, Kid Fic, difficult!Eric is difficult, kid!Eric, little bit sad too, sweet!Eric also difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaMago/pseuds/MagaMago
Summary: Penny heard the door open and tried to scoot back as far as she could. Maybe whoever it was wouldn’t see her behind the cabinet. She heard the steps get closer and took a hitched breath, trying to hold it in.“What are you doing?”





	You Haven't Lost Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is just a bit of feel good fluffiness that I needed to write. This has been sitting in my docs for about a month now and I figured I should finally post it. I hope you enjoy it.

.

There were a total of two things that Penny knew to be true with the total convection that only an eight year old could. The first being that there were a lot of places that a child hide in Erudite. She had always known that, since it was one of her and Eric’s favorite games to play. He was really good at it and always won. Except for the time she got lost in the basement of the Observatory and got locked in. Her Papa said he was so scared and worried that something had happened. So she doesn’t think that that one should really count.

The second thing was that she hated hated hated Amity. The people looked weird and smelled like hay and they wore orange all the time. Everyone knew orange was the stupidest color. But the reason she hated Amity the most was because her brother was going to choose it today. He was leaving her, which was really stupid. Just like her brother and Amity. 

Penny wiped at her nose again. She wasn’t crying anymore, but it still felt all stuffy and her face was sticky and her eyes hurt. Crying sucked. Why did he have to leave? Amity was so far away, they’d probably never see each other again! Who would give her the piggy-back rides and help her with math when he left? She could feel the tears swelling back up and pulled her legs to her chest to hide her face. She hated crying, it made her feel awful.

Eric never cried, not even when his father left. But his dad was mean and she didn’t like him. He would tell Eric was crying was pointless and that only babies cried. Maybe that was why she’d never seen him do it. 

Penny heard the door open and tried to scoot back as far as she could. Maybe whoever it was wouldn’t see her behind the cabinet. She heard the steps get closer and took a hitched breath, trying to hold it in.

“What are you doing?” 

Penny didn’t bother lifting her head up to reply, “Go away, Eric.” Her voice cracking at his name.

She heard him make a sighing noise and rustling as he moved to set beside her. She felt him brush up against her as he got settled. “Penny, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head, snuffling again. “Nothing.”

Eric didn’t say anything for a few moments, then he reached over and took one of her hands into his, letting it fall between them. She didn’t know how cold she was until she felt the warmth coming off of him. “Is this because of Jody?”

Penny moved her head to look at Eric. He wasn’t looking at her, he had his face screwed up like he was thinking really hard about something. She‘d seen that look a lot, she could make it out even in the almost complete darkness of the room. “He’s leaving, I’ll never see him again.”

“Don’t be stupid.” He gave Penny’s hand a squeeze. “You’ll see him. Amity and Erudite are close. He might come to deliver things.”

Penny wiped at her nose again, “who’ll help me was math?”

Eric turned to look at her then, “I will.” 

He was really good at math, but Penny didn’t like to bother him with her questions. He always got really irritated with her. He never said anything, but she could tell. “What about piggy-backs?”

She could see Eric roll his eyes at her. “I’ll do that too,” he said in a huff.

It made Penny giggle, “You’re too little. We’re the same size.” She bumped her shoulder into Eric’s.

He bumped back, “Am not. I could totally do it.” He sounded affronted. “I’ll prove it!” Eric moved to get up, pulling Penny’s hand with him. “Come on.”

She laughed again as he turned his back to her when she stood up. He waved his hands at her impatiently. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up. Ok, so maybe he was a little bigger than her. “I don’t think you’ll get far, I’m too big.” Penny rested her head on his shoulder, her face in the curve Eric’s neck.

Eric started walking towards the door. Penny wiggled in closer to him, adjusting her hold when a thought ran through her that made her feel chills. Barely above a whisper, “What if you leave me?”

She wasn’t sure Eric had heard her, but then he moved to brush his head against hers. “You haven’t lost me and you’re not going to.” He adjusted his grip on her and hoisted her higher on his back. “Stop being stupid and get the door.”

Penny giggled again, rubbing her cheek against his, “You’re the best.” She grasped the handle and pulled, letting Eric carry her through the door.

.


End file.
